The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Streaming media is media, e.g., multimedia, that is received and presented to a user before the entire media has been delivered. Currently streamed media, e.g., multimedia (audio and video), audio only, or the like, over a bandwidth limited network is handled on the basis of continue downloading the content until the network bandwidth is able to support. This may result in a playback pause, e.g., the content of the media being paused in between the streaming until the media player buffer is backfilled with the content and ready to play again. This can lead to undesirable abrupt pausing of the content playback in between an engaging scene being streamed as the media player buffer is backfilled.